


Love In a Loveless place (ERERI)

by HeichouHasWings



Series: Love In a Loveless Place [1]
Category: Ereri-Relationship, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouHasWings/pseuds/HeichouHasWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin, Mikasa, and Eren, venture into the crime filled city Maria, clueless of what lay ahead. <br/>Will Eren stay with Levi? Or go home to Sina with his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You don't belong here, kid.."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is my first fan fiction on this website, however, it is not my very first fan fiction.   
> It is my very fist YAOI fan fic though, so I'd appreciate if you went a little easy on me. xD 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains cursing, obviously, Levi is in it? xD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this, because, it was hard to right. ;-;'

CHAPTER.1 "You don't belong here, kid" ~ 

 

There were two parts to this city, it was split right in the middle, one part called "Maria" and the other "Sina". In Sina was civilisation, children playing, laughter, no crime, no drugs, nothing evil or sinister. But Maria, Maria was a wreck, No one ever went there. Of course there were people already there, but they were the kind of people you wouldn't want to get involved with. Maria was full of Drugs, fear, alcohol, crime, and everything in between. We all used to be one big civil city, but there was some sort of rebellion about 15 years back, and now we have Town Maria, and Town Sina. Separating both is a wall called "Wall Rose", of course you can get in and out of both towns through a gate in wall Rose, but to do that, you had to pass numerous dangers, which I wouldn't recommend, unless you wanted to die of course. Me? I lived in Sina. I Occasionally passed over to Maria, for what reason? you're about to find out. I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself, Eren Jaeger, 19 years old. And this, this is my story on how I met him and how we, fell in love. ___________________________________________________________________ "Eren!! EREN!!" Armin shouted, running towards my house. He knocked at the door at least 20 times within the second, "EREN!! OPEN UP!" he shouted. "Shut up, I have a headache" I yawned, "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed" Armin shouted, "I just don't like it so much when you shout knowing I have a hangover. Come in" I sighed, letting the jumpy blonde into my home. I followed him into the kitchen to sit down, feeling my headache get worse with every step I took. He placed two painkillers in front of me, along with a cup of water. I gulped them down in one go. "..Now, what was it you wanted, Armin? You're not usually this...Jumpy" I laughed slightly. "Well, I found the perfect place to take photo's-","Wait, you found somewhere interesting in this bland place?....What's the catch?" I asked, there was no way he found an interesting place to photograph in Sina, I mean, come on, I know there are nice gardens and things, but there not exactly interesting. "Uh well..it's not exactly here...it's in Maria" he gave a guilty smile, "Armin! Are you dense?! We can't go there?! Do you want to die?!" I shouted, giving myself yet another headache. As much as I love photography this is dangerous. "I actually have an Idea! so please, Eren, hear me out at least?" he asked, damn it. I could never say "No" to him, could I? "Go on" I sighed. "WOO! ahem. Okay, so, the people in Maria have a certain look, don't they? They look kind of grunge, or punk, or something like that, am I right?" he asked, he was. He was never wrong. I nodded, wanting to hear more of this Idea. "Well, what if we dressed like that? plus, we're allowed carry weapons when going in there anyway, aren't we?" he asked, "Yeah, but, how're we gonna' pull off looking like one of them?" I asked, he has got to be kidding, I mean, look at us, we're just normal people, how are we going to pull this off?. "We can ask Mikasa!" he chirpped. Mikasa. I haven't seen her in awhile. She got involved with the wrong crowd and starting dressing like someone from Maria. She actually tends to stay in Maria, I think she lives there now. I can't blame her, it was partly my fault. She confessed to me out of no where and I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship. She reacted badly. "Yeah, call her up, she can get us in there" I sighed, I didn't want to see her, but Armin knows what he's doing.  
________________________________________________________ 

 

"Alright Idiots, let's go in" Mikasa spat. She's changed so much. She went from being sweet and gentle to rough and cruel, and I have no doubt she's doing drugs just like everyone else in Maria, I'm worried, and by the look on Armin's face, I'm guessing he is too. She let us in the big, rusty, old gate, closing it behind her. "I can't believe you just came here for stupid photography, you'll be lucky to get out alive if you don't stop with the innocent facial expressions" she sighed, "I dressed you up like this for a reason, act like your supposed to. And Eren, hide that camera, you'll get killed if someone see's you holding it" she suggested, well, I wouldn't say 'suggested' exactly. I put my camera into my pocket along with my phone, making sure you couldn't see either of them. "Come on, you're staying in my house. The both of you." she opened the door of an old, victorian building. It was huge, and surprisingly, in very good condition. "We only wanted pictures here, we don't need to stay, we'll only be an hour or two" Armin smiled innocently. "Are you stupid?! If they suspect you're from Sina you're fucked, they'll kill you on the spot. You're staying for a month." she simply said. Neither of us dared question her, she's been here longer than the both of us, she knows a lot more than us, we need to listen to her. Well, for now anyway. _______________________________________________________________ 

 

So, I found myself sneaking out to take photo's, what if I die? or even worse what if Mikasa catch's me, let's not think about that. I slowly crept downstairs, hoping this old house wouldn't make one of those 'crreeeekk' noises or something. I made it to the end of the staircase without a sound, now all I need to do is get out the door and I should be good. I quietly ran to the door, when I say 'quietly' I mean, every two seconds there was a creek and I was now running for my life 'cause I could've sworn I heard someone get up. I managed to get out. That really was a close one. I knew where I was going, I was here a few times before, it's how I found Mikasa. I walked down the blood filled streets, all you could ever smell here was weed, alcohol, and death. The scenery was always, broken up abandoned buildings, lots of empty bottles on the ground, smashed glass, and used needles, but the buildings is what I really wanted to photograph. I walked into one of the buildings, it seemed to be an old hospital, or what was left of it. There was always drug addicts in here, looking for whatever meds they could find, I had to be careful. There seemed to be no one around, which was surprising. I walked around looking for a good place I could photograph, when suddenly, I came across a small door. Getting excited, I picked up my pace and entered the room. There was a window that you could see the whole city through, it was a beautiful wreck. "Hey, Kid", shit. ______________________________________________________________________ 

 

Meawhile at Mikasa's  
ARMIN'S POV

"ARMIN!" I heard a female voice shout. I shot up out of my bed and ran down the stairs meeting Mikasa at the end. She looked a mess. "Mikasa?! What's wrong?! Where's Eren?!" I shouted, she looked like she had been crying. "I DON'T KNOW ARMIN! HE LEFT! WHAT IF HE DIES?! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" she shouted, tears filling her once bright eyes. I grabbed her and held her, trying to calm her down. Where could he have gone?! I was so worried right now, but I couldn't show it. I had to be string for her sake. It's the only thing I could do. "Mikasa-", "Armin, we have to find him. and the minute we do you're both going home. I shouldn't have brought either of you here. But you have to help me alright?" she asked, I nodded and smiled, "Let's find him then" I hugged her again. Truth is, I sort of knew he was going to go out, even if he didn't tell me, he's Eren Jaeger, my best friend, and a really big trouble maker. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

ERENS POV-

 

"So, you came here for photography? Are you fucking crazy, kid?", Levi sat beside me on the floor of the hospital. I ended up telling him everything, he just said he wouldn't hurt me, so I trusted him, even though I shouldn't have. He lit a fire and said I didn't need to worry about being killed here, because it was his territory, and no one but his gang came here. "Hey, kid, you're daydreaming" he sighed, "r-r-right! sorry!" I apologised, now we're here, and I don't really know what to say. "Thank you, Levi" I thanked him, for, actually, what did I thank him for?, I'm such an idiot. "You have no reason to thank me, but whatever floats your boat kid" he smirked, ruffling my hair. "I-I'm not a kid!" I shouted, fixing my hair. Why was I getting so flustered? what the hell?! When I came back to reality, I noticed I was staring at him, and he was staring at me, I went even more red. This is just great. I have a thing for a man. Not only is he older than me, but he's a part of Maria. I'm not even gay! I'm just tired! Right?. "Hey, brat, it's rude to stare" Levi clicked his finger in front of me before I, Once again, came back to reality. What was wrong with me? "What? do you have a thing for me now?" he smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette, "What age are you anyway?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I'm nineteen, and you are?" I asked, "Tweenty eight" he simply said, blowing smoke out of his mouth. "You look younger", SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT. DAMN IT. I covered my mouth and blushed, what he hell?! I'm Eren Jaeger not Eren Gaydar. He made a small laughing sound and smirked my way, "Much appreciated, kid" he grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my mouth. "You don't belong here,kid. But, you should stay." he smirked, claiming my lips, I groaned slightly as he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. "Are you sure you're not gay?" he smirked, rubbing up against my hard on, I moaned loudly. "You're mine now, got it, kid?", I didn't even get the chance to answer before our lips collided again. Why did this feel so right? and why was my heart beating so fast?


	2. "I HATE YOU EREN JAEGER!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finds Eren and Levi, she doesn't react well, Eren goes missing in Maria, no one can find him, Levi is going insane, Mikasa is blaming herself, and Armin? Armin is stuck in the middle, between his two best friends, who knows what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, some WARNINGS I have to give here; There WILL be TRIGGERING subjects, such as self harm and suicide, there will also be smoking, drugs and peer preasure please read at your own risk (xD)

I woke up to a painful ray of sunlight shinning in my eyes. I groaned and turned around, Levi was standing over me. "You need to leave, kid" Levi sighed, "What?" I asked, confused. "You need to go. As much as it pains me to let my toy go, One of my friends said they saw Mikasa going fucking crazy asking anyone and everyone if they have seen you. I suggest you get home, kid." 'Toy'....he held his hand out, I took it, and stood up. "Look, kid, promise me something?" he came closer and put his hand on my cheek, I looked at him with confusion, "Promise me, that you'll meet me at the park before you find Mikasa, I need to give you something". I nodded. I put on my clothes and just like that, I left. I had sex with someone I just met. What the fuck is wrong with me? Not the point..Mikasa is going to chop me up if I don't find her soon, but first, Levi. 

 

I leant up against a tree, and waited for him. Levi that is. It's been two hours already. "Hey, Kid" Levi pushed me so taht I was no longer leaning against the tree. "You're loitering you know?" he smirked, "And who's going to stop me?" I said in return, "Watch your mouth, kid, it'll get you into all kinds of trouble." he teased. This was getting heated pretty fast, we need to calm down. "What did you want anyway?" I asked, changing the topic completely. He sighed before replying. "Look, kid, if Mikasa finds you, she's most likely going to send you back to sina. You and I both know I'm not welcome there looking like this. So, I want you to take this key-" he pulled out a golden key with a chain around it. -"This is the key to my old home, in Sina. Call me anytime kid, I'll come for you, without hesitation, even if it means dressing like a complete fucktard." he smirked, ruffling my hair. He really did care for me, didn't he? Hn, stupid old man, I though to myself, smiling like an idiot. "Thank you, Levi, I..really like you a lot, so, I appreciate this" I smiled. "I like you too, kid" he leant in, and kissed me, for what seemed like, and probably would be, the last time we'd see each other. "E-eren..?" my eyes widened in shock, I knew that voice, I knew it all too well. "EREN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S A MAN, NOT ONLY A FUCKING MAN, BUT AN ASSHOLE!" Mikasa shouted, "Stop it Mikasa!" Armin shouted, "NO! YOU REALLY CAME HERE TO SEE HIM DIDN'T YOU?! THIS IS WHY YOU REJECTED ME?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" she screamed, getting closer, Armin holding her back with all he's got. This was...unbelievable..I've never seen her like this. "I HATE YOU EREN JAEGER! YOU'RE...YOU'RE..DISGUSTING!" she screamed. Disgusting...was this..disgusting? A tear slid down my pale face, "I'm sorry. You won't have to see me again. Goodbye" I smiled. I ran. I ran so fast I couldn't breathe. I didn't even know where I was going, but anywhere was better than here. 

 

Third persons POV- 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ACKERMAN?! YOU HAPPY NOW?! FUCKING IDIOT." Levi shouted, getting closer to Mikasa. He grabbed her jacket and pulled her closer. "I swear to fucking god, if he dies, you'll pay" Levi spat, throwing Mikasa to the floor and heading off to look for Eren. Armin helped Mikasa up. "Why would you say those things...to your brother? Mikasa..." Armin asked. He knew the answer already, even if she didn't say it. Mikasa still had feelings for Eren...and Levi. And now that they're both together, she feels hopeless, and obviously pissed off. She's broken. but that gave her no right to call Eren disgusting. At least that's what Armin thought. Mikasa didn't regret it, not one single word. She was broken. And she couldn't help it. 'I'd rather just die right here. Right now.' 

 

Levi's POV- 

Where is that brat?! It's been five hours now, he could be dead, dying, or in serious pain, fucking stupid kid. I ran as fast as I could, I asked so many people I lost count, no one has seen him. "Oi!! Horse face!" I shouted, he walked over and blew a puff of smoke in my face. Smelt like weed. "Hey Heichou, check out this kid we found, he was so stoned he passed out" he laughed, "WHAT KID?! SHOW ME. NOW." I demanded. Jean led me to where everyone was, Hanji, Petra, Connie, Sasha, everyone. He pointed toward the kid passed out by a tree. It was him. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO HIM?! OWN UP. NOW." I shouted, picking him up in my arms. "W-w-we didn't d-do anything heichou, he came to us and asked us to sell him shit, so we did" Hanji replied. "Tch. Selling a minor fucking drugs?! Are you stupid or what?! stupid fucking meth scientest, could you not figure out he's only 19?! Jesus Christ. I'm going home" I glared at my 'friends', "what do you mean 'home' Heichou?" Petra asked, "My home. Sina. And my name, is Levi.". 

 

Third persons POV- 

Before Levi could bring Eren back to Sina, he had to regain conciousness. "Come on kid, wake up!" Levi shook Eren like a rag doll, and still, nothing. He put his head down against Eren's, "Come on, kid, get up, please", he placed his hand on Eren's cheek. "Levi....I'm sorry" Eren wispered, " Ishouldn't have run away like that..,"-"Run away?! ha! Are you dense? what the fuck made you go up to a bunch of strangers and ask for fucking drugs?! Idiot!" Levi shouted, "They weren't strangers...they all had the same tattoo as you do, the one on your neck" he smiled, "Don't you smile at me, kid, you could have died" Levi sighed, "But I didn't" He chuckled slightly. "Hey, kid, you don't belong here" Levi smirked, "So, it's time to go back....together".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I had 0 ideas so I just put my mind together and typed it out xD next update will some soon!


	3. Hidden wounds, found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the last chapter, I added a paragraph that didn't seem to come up in the chapter it self, it was describing the condition Eren was in. Cut wrists, blood every where, tear stained face, and cold, is a really basic version of the description I gave, so, Eren is basically Unstable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it took awhile to write up, but if you don't it's okay. Thank you for reading either way^^

We ran through the heavy rain for what seemed like miles. The drugs finally wore off, but I was in serious pain, my wrists were bleeding all over Levi's hand. He ran ahead of me, dragging me to keep me going. But really, I just felt like I was going to faint any second now. Like every other night, there were guards circulating to make sure no one from Maria came through. You passed your home at this point. Now you could see Levi's, it was huge, a big white marble building, with two huge black doors at the front. We ran up the steps to the door, there was a fence and everything. The windows were huge, you could probably see the whole city from inside. "Eren, the key, you have it" Levi said in a hurried tone, "R-Right!" you said in a tired tone, pulling the key off the necklace. 

 

Levi shut the front door behind him, still holding my hand. All the furniture was black, the floor was white tile, it was so Levi. It was so...beautiful. "Hey, kid, you're bleeding on my hand, and my floor." he sighed. "I-I-I'm sorry!!" I apologised, like that was going to make it better. "Don't apologise you brat, you're hurt...Come here, kid" he said sorrowfully. He dragged me into the kitchen, and took out a first aid kit. "I'm going to disinfect it first, it's going to hurt a bit, then I'm going to get you to take a shower, because you're covered in mud and you're soaking, alright, you ready?" he asked, holing the disinfectant in his hand, I nodded and gulped. He slowly wiped and patted the six, semi-deep cuts, being as careful as possible. "Levi...I messed up your floor, I'm so sor-","Don't even apologise, kid, everyone has their bad days. Don't worry about my floor, it can be cleaned easily." he continued cleaning the wounds gently. "Okay, it looks like it's stopped bleeding. Time to shower." he sighed. "you're going to have to take off your clothes here, got it? I don't mind getting the tiles dirty, but upstairs it's white carpet all the way, that shit's impossible to clean" he simply said. I nodded and slowly took off all my clothes, besides my boxer shorts. Levi stared down at my hip, at, that scar. "Hey, kid, I meant to ask you before, but what's the story behind that scar?" he asked in a curious tone,"It's not important right now" I tried my best to change the subject, and I think he knew I was getting uncomfortable, so he just sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. The bathroom is upstairs, take a left and go straight down the corridor to the LEFT, and you'll find it, and when you do, there's spear shampoo conditioner and whatever else in there. If you go down the corridor on the right hand side, there's just a fuck load of empty room and an elevator leading to the next 3 floors, it's a big house, so don't get lost okay?" He asked, I nodded in response and left the room. 

 

He really wasn't kidding when he said it was a big house, I mean, it took me at least twenty minutes to find the bathroom. I stood in the shower and watched the white suds roll down my body like marbles on a slope. The hot water softly, slowly, ran down my face, this was so relaxing, almost like a dream, was I in a dream? Not a chance...not with what happened today. I stepped out of the shower, the instant cold breeze sent shivers down your spine. "Hey, kid" Levi spoke, you jumped and fell onto the floor. "L-Levi! what was that for?" you rubbed your head, "Hey, don't blame me, you're the one that fell. Anyway, here, I brought you some clothes Jean left here when we he stayed here for a bit, I guessing they'll either be too big, or fit fine, either way, I'll get you some other clothes tomorrow." he handed me a pair of dark green boxer shorts, black skinny jeans, a checkered shirt, and a white shirt. "Hey, Levi?" I called, "What is it kid?" he answered, "Is it okay if I just wear the white shirt?" I asked, "Doesn't bother me, kid" you could hear in the tone of his voice he was smirking. I put on the oversized, plain, white shirt, dried my hair, and walked out. "Hey, Eren! Are you done? How long does it take to fucking change?!" Levi shouted, god his voice was loud. Not to mention, smooth, and really sexy. I ran down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I could smell food. "Did you..cook?" I asked, confused, 'Levi the house wife' the though made me laugh. "Hm, cute. Yes, I did, have a problem Jaeger?" he sighed, "N-N-N-No L-Levi" I stuttered, wow, I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I? "Good. Then eat." he simply said, placing what looked like, udon, infront of me. I was finished faster than I should have been. "I don't even think I need to ask did you like it" Levi chuckled, "You're a really good cook, it was great" I blushed and looked down, "Thank you" I simply said. "You're acting like a school girl, but it's cute, I like it" he smirked, "E-e-e-eh?! What do you mean?" I pouted, "And it continues" he said, in a smart tone, "Hmpf" I tried to keep my cheeks from going red, but let's face it, there's was no stopping it now. 

 

"Eren, come here for a second" Levi asked, I did as he said and walked towards the kitchen table. He grabbed my wrist and wrapped it in a white bandage. "Don't do this again, Eren" he kissed my wrist gently and stood up, "It hurts other people a lot more than you think" he cupped my face, "So please, Eren, I'm being completely serious, promise me you won't do it again?", when I nodded in response, he put his hands around me, and hugged me tightly. This man, he owns me, he own my heart, he has complete control of me, him and his icey cold eyes, captured me, and now I'm stuck, and I want to stay that way for as long as he will have me. 

 

____________________________________________________ 

 

I woke up to a warmth like no other, Levi, tucked into my back, just like a baby. And he calls me cute, tch. I slowly turned around. Levi opened his eyes, but closed them again and tucked into my chest, "Goodmorning, kid" he yawned, "Goodmorning, old man" I laughed, "What'd you just call me?" he asked, "Old-man" I smirked, "Whatever, kid, need me to change your diaper again?" he smirked in return, "That's gross!" you threw a pillow at him, "Yeah yeah, whatever, brat". "Hey, kid, your phone's ringing" Levi sighed, handing you the buzzing I phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Eren...Mikasa called" 

"Who is this?" 

"Your Father." 

".....What do you want?" 

"You're disgusting" 

"...That all?" 

"If I catch you, you're dead." 

"....Okay." 

 

You threw the phone at the wall in anger. "Hey! Eren! What's going on?!" Levi shouted, "That was my dad...Mikasa rang him.." I simply said, this wasn't okay. how could she do that? Levi jumped up out of the bed, "Fuck this.." he said in an angry tone, "Levi?" I called, "What are you-","Don't worry about it kid, I'll make sure no one lays a finger on you, if they do, there will be blood shed". This Levi scared you. He cupped your face and kissed you gently, "I promise Eren, I won' leave anyone hurt you, okay?" he tried reassuring me, I nodded in response. "I love you, kid", "And I love you, old man" I smiled. I loved Levi, and I didn't want to leave him. But....death seemed promising right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, hopefully the next update will be the 8th of may 2015, basically, next Friday. See you all then.


	4. Bruises and Bite marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile to write...so I hope you all enjoy it^^

I woke up, It was late in the afternoon at this point, I was lying across the couch in the sitting room waiting for Levi to come back from the store. It was funny to see him dress normal, the minute he gets home he'll probably put back in his piercings and his tight ass jeans. I slowly got up and stretched. I made my way to the kitchen to get a drink when suddenly I heard the door slam. He must be back. "Levi? That you?" I called out, "Yeah. Come here for a second, kid." there was something about his tone of voice...something...different. I walked out to the hallway, and there he was, "what?" I asked, he just stared. "Did you just wake up?" he asked, I gave him a strange look and then replied, "Yeah, I slept for a few hours, why?", he looked me up and down and replied with, "Good. Because you sure as hell aren't getting any sleep tonight" and smirked, "w-w-what? I-","Don't give me any shit. Up stairs on my bed. Now. I'll be up soon." he said in a stern tone. I didn't even attempt t back answer. I just ran as fast as my legs could carry me to his room. 

 

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I slowly walked into the bedroom bathroom and switched on the light. God I looked a mess. I had droll on my cheek, bed head, and I was just as red as a tomato, how does he find this shit attractive? Blind old man. I think he needs to take a trip to Specsavers. I jumped when I heard the bedroom door slam, I heard rustling and then it stopped. "Get out of the bathroom, you idiot." Levi sighed, opening the door to the bathroom, he caught my jumper and dragged me closer only to meet his lips. His hands slowly made their way to my belt, and before I knew it, my pants were off. He violently flung me onto the bed and crawled on top of me, "These might bruise if you struggle, but that's your own fault" he smirked, I heard two clicks and a felt cold metal around my wrists. The bastard handcuffed me. "You listen to me, kid or you won't be able to move for the rest of your life. The safe word is 'Freedom' got it? if you feel it's to much at any point you shout it, okay?" he explained, this kind of scared me, what exactly was he planning to do? Either way I nodded. "While we're in this room you do not call me 'Levi' if you do, you will be punished." he glared, "Then what do I call you?" I asked, in fear of my life. "Call me Heichou." he smirked, biting into my neck. I winced in pain as the blood dripped down my shoulder. He traced kisses down my body and sucked on my hot skin making me moan with pleasure. For a moment, I couldn't feel anything and wondered if he stopped, but no, all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on the side of my thigh, "What the fuck was that?" I asked, "Tch. This won't do". He crawled on top of me and un-cuffed me, leaving me lye there, confused. "Turn around. Now." he held a riding crop in his hand as he glared at me, "What are you going to do?" I asked, fearing for my life, "Turn around.", I shut up and did as he said. Hell, was that the wrong decision. He whipped me so hard, I'm pretty sure my ass was numb. Before I could scream 'Freedom' he shoved a gag on me. he felt up and down my thigh a few times before whispering the chilling words "You're in my world now, kid, and once you're in...there's no out". I could almost hear the smirk creep onto his pale face as he stuck two fingers inside me. Perverted bastard. He but down hard on my ear, and left go when I moaned under the gag. I took a deep breath through my nose, and before I could even think of any sort of remorse I felt a heavy pain inside me. I cried out in an attempt to gain his attention, of course it didn't work. He trusted into me full speed, full force. This was un-describable. We both soon reached our climax, and collapsed onto the bed. Levi removed the gag. "You kid, you make one hell of a sub" He laughed slightly, "Fuck you old man" I sighed, "You wish." he smirked. I tucked into his chest, "Goodnight, kid", "Goodnight, old man". 

 

Next Morning--- 

"Fuck.." I moaned, trying to turn over on my side. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, this really fucking hurt. I looked at my full body in the mirror, cuts, marks, bruises, love bites, everywhere. I sighed and put on my big ass plain white shirt, there was no way in hell I was getting dressed properly. I took the elevator down stairs. I was in too much pain to walk very far. I slowly crept into the kitchen, wincing with every step I took. "Fuck, you in that much pain, kid?" Levi looked up from his paper and sipped his coffee. My eyes were filling with tears, it was like I was five and fell on some glass, pathetic. "..It really hurts.." I moaned, Levi sighed before speaking again, "Come here" he said in a gentle tone. I slowly approached the dark haired male and sat beside him. "Look, Eren, I didn't mean to hurt you, and for that I'm sorry" he said softly, whipping the tears from my eyes, he kissed my forehead. "Let me ask you this-" He paused and took of his reading glasses, "Are you up to going out today?" he asked, I nodded and smiled slightly, "Good." He smiled in return, he walked to the cooker and looked at me, "You hungry, kid?" he asked, I gave a small nod and he started cooking. A few minutes later the door bell rang. "Watch the food, will you?" Levi sighed, running out to answer the door, I was standing over the cooker when suddenly, he walked back in. He looked, angry...and worried..I couldn't really tell. "What's wrong?" I asked, "I don't know how to tell you this, but your parents are at the door, and they look pretty fucking pissed." he saw it. The look on my face. He grabbed me and said, "I swear to god kid, if they so much as lay a finger on you, I won't be able to control myself", "I know. I'm sorry I'm making trouble for you, Levi, you don't deserve any of this." I looked down, "No, kid, you don't deserve any of this, okay?" he shook me for a bit before I nodded and smiled with a furrowed brow. "Come on kid, let's do this...together.". 

 

We walked into the living room, me still in just a shirt and my underwear. I heard my father make a disgusted sound followed by my mother gasping. We sat down on the sofa across from them. "What do you want?" I sighed, "We want you back home" my mother spoke up, "What the fuck are you talking about?!" I shouted, "Don't you talk to your mother like that!" My father shouted, "Shut up you homophobic cunt!" I shouted in return, "YOU BRAT!" my father shouted, he was just about to go for me when my mother grabbed his hand, he nodded and sat down once again. "We can get you help Eren!!" my mother shouted desperately, "What do you mean 'help'?" I asked, "This is just a phase, and this man...this man is clearly older than you!!" she shouted, "I'm not a child anymore, I'm almost twenty!!!!!!" I shouted, "If I may" Levi cleared his throat, "The legal age to give consent is sixteen, you have no right what so ever butting into his personal life. This relationship isn't dangerous, nor is it illegal." Levi stated, "Shut your mouth you molester!!" my father shouted, he was just about to dig Levi when I jumped in front of him and got hit instead. "Eren!!" Levi shouted, I was bleeding, it was nothing serious, but in my condition, it really fucking hurt. Levi gritted his teeth, stood up and grabbed my father, flooring him. "I swear to fuck, touch him once more, come anywhere near him, or near this house ever again and you will see the true meaning of disgusting, got it?!" Levi shouted, my father didn't reply he just got up and left with my mother. Levi ran to me and picked me up, he cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly. I have no doubt in my mind he could taste the blood just as much as I could. He stoppped, looked at me and said, "We're getting out of here, kid.", "Where?" I asked, "We're going back...back to Maria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!^^


	5. New friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a bit of SMUT, woo!!   
> I hope you enjoy! xD

Upon returning to the house, I decided to have a look around, seeing as Levi and I are going back to Maria soon. I walked around the house and realised there wasn't very much to see, aside from the pool and the various decorations it wasn't that attractive to the eye. I walked back around the front and went inside only to find there was no lights on, and no sign of Levi himself. I walked in a shut the door behind me, talking off my shoes, I proceeded to walk to the kitchen. I placed the two plastic bags full of food and goods on the counter. I sighed deeply and shouted Levi's name, there was no reply, but I heard a loud bang upstairs. I picked up a brush as a weapon, and went to investigate, why I choose the brush was beyond me, there was many sharp knifes lying around I could have grabbed, but didn't. 

 

When I got upstairs I slowly walked into Levi's room being cautious of where I was stepping to make sure I didn't fall. "What are you doing with a brush, kid?" Levi sighed, emerging from the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around his waist., "Oh, it's just you, I'm safe.." I sighed with relief and dropped the brush, "Me? Yes, Safe? Not exactly." Levi smirked, "What do you mean?.." What did he mean I wasn't safe? He slowly started approaching me, and when he was about an inch from where I was standing, he stopped. "Strip." he simply said, "But I-","Don't fucking question me, pup, you'll be sorry. Get on all fours. Now." he said in a stern, cold voice. He glared down me and smirked, "Now what?" I asked, being clueless, and very very confused. He grabbed me roughly and put a gag over my mouth, pinning me to the floor he started to take pieces of clothing off of my body. When I was completely in the nude, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up off the floor. "Pleasure me, kid. If you get me to Moan, I'll bring you to Paris, if not, back to Maria it is, got it?" he asked, I nodded firmly. He tore the gag off my mouth and nodded. I smirked deviously, I knew what I was doing, I may have little experience but hell, I knew I could do this. I tried to smile, but I was feeling that old shame. It was ridiculous really, I know, but I wasn't yet fully confident I could do this. As I got rid of my shame, Levi opened a small lacquered box that was lying on the bedside table, and pulled out a strip of leather which tied around his balls and his still-soft cock. Had I been a little less excited, it could have stopped me cold; fortunately, it didn't have that effect.

I found myself caressing his nipples with my tongue, my hands massaged his back, he left out a deep sigh, little did he know, I was only getting started. He didn't rush me, he let me do things at my own pace, I slowly bent down on my knees before him, this should get him. That was his favourite position. That position made him salivate, I looked at Levi's lower belly, it was so toned, flawless, I had trouble deciding where to start licking, so I started just below his ribs. I placed my hands on his hips and passed my tongue over his groin crease, extracting a pleased groan from his throat, gotcha'. I tasted the salt in my tongue and proceed to lick beneath the leather strap, savouring those bits of skin that normally suffer negligence. This way seemed to please Levi; I could tell by the soft sounds that escaped his throat and by his hand caressing my hair. As gross as it sounds, I didn't mind licking every inch of his skin, I even enjoyed the taste of sweat, the taste of him. 

“Eren..” he breathed, throwing his head back, "You bastard" he chuckled. I just smiled, "Tch, dom my ass" I laughed, "Shut up you brat" he glared, "Don't get so touchy old-man. So..You're bringing me to Paris, huh? Can you even speak French?" I asked, lying down and covering myself with the blanket. Levi crawled in beside me, and tucked into my chest, "I learned it in college, how about you kid? what languages do you speak?" He asked, "I speak, Spanish, French and German!" I said proudly, "You can speak French?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah....Not very well though" I sighed. "So, Eren, I was wondering, why do your parents hate you so much?" Levi asked, looking up at me, "Well, as you saw, they're both very homophobic, but I also decided to not take over my dads big ass company, so they threw me out" I smiled sorrowfully, "Why not take over his 'big-ass company'? You would have been rich as fuck, kid" he chuckled lightly, "Well, I decided to follow my own dreams of being a musician and artist, I'd rather be happy than rich, y'know?" I sighed. "You know, kid, you're so smart, and you have yet to notice it." He said, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm not all that smart! hey...I just realised we've been together quite awhile now" I smiled, "I know, five months is no joke, kid, don't screw me over." He smiled kissing my forehead, "Anyway, I'm going to sleep, goodnight, kid." He closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Old-man", and I closed mine. We both lay there in each others arms like kids. I liked nights like these, when we just sat and talked all night, it makes me wish I had met him sooner. 

 

-Next Morning-

I woke up and stretched, that has got to be the best good nights sleep I've had in awhile. I put on a robe and walked down stairs. I heard mumbling, I wonder who was here. I walked into the kitchen to see Levi, and two other guys, one tall with a long face and brown/blonde hair, and the other about my height with dark hair and freckles. "You smell like sex" The taller one laughed, Levi smacked his head hard, I felt that one, "Shut the fuck up, Jean" Levi growled, so Jean was his name, hm. "But you do!" Jean sighed, rubbing his sore head. "Uhm..Hello" I entered the room, walking over to Levi, "Good morning, kid" Levi greeted me, "This is Jean and Marco, they're friends of mine" he sighed, "Nice to meet you" I smiled, "I'm-","Eren, right?" Jean finished my sentence, I just smiled and nodded, "Cute. Nice choice, Levi" Jean nodded, "touch him and you die" Levi glared at Jean enough to scare him out of coming anywhere near me. "Anyway, as I was saying, you and Marco are going to Paris tomorrow, am I right?" Levi asked, "Yes, you are indeed" Jean smiled proudly, "Eren and I are going too....I got an idea, how about you not go?" Levi sighed, "Hey! I think it'd be nice, we could have double dates and everything" I smiled cheerfully, "Yeah, I agree!" Marco smiled, "Me three" Jean added, "Three against one" I laughed, Levi just stood there glaring at the three of us. I slowly approached him and hugged him softly, "Please?" I begged, there was no convincing him, stupid old man. "tell me, kid, what's in it for me?" He asked in a curious tone, I gave him a look and smirked, "my ass whenever you want, wherever you want", Levi blushed, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen by far. "Where did you find this kid?! I love him!!" Jean laughed, roughly hugging me. "Oh yeah by the way, Levi, Erwin is going to be coming...sorry" Jean said sheepishly, I saw I sharp look of pain run through Levi's eyes, "who's Erwin?" I questioned, "Doesn't matter, kid" he simply said, leaving me high and dry. "Uhm Jean? I don't think it's very fair on Eren... I mean he doesn't even know Erwin.." Marco quietly said, Levi nodded in agreement, however, Jean didn't seem to see a problem with it cause he kept rambling which was extremely annoying. "Hey look, we can all have dinner tonight, how's that?" Jean asked, Levi sighed and replied with "I guess it can't be helped", "I hope it's not awkward considering you ditched him for Eren" Jean laughed, the room went dead silent. He ditched another guy for me?...he cheated on Erwin....? I stood there in silence with a blank face while Jean and Levi shouted at each other from different sides of the room. "I'm going back to bed..." I silently whimpered, walking out of the kitchen and up stairs. I climbed back into bed and tried to fall asleep, because that was better than living with the fact I broke them up, and whatever bad happened between them is my fault... I ruined someone's happiness and I don't even know them yet..I'm a problem that's needs getting rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update soon!! Bye for now!


	6. New friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a bit of SMUT, woo!!   
> I hope you enjoy! xD

Upon returning to the house, I decided to have a look around, seeing as Levi and I are going back to Maria soon. I walked around the house and realised there wasn't very much to see, aside from the pool and the various decorations it wasn't that attractive to the eye. I walked back around the front and went inside only to find there was no lights on, and no sign of Levi himself. I walked in a shut the door behind me, talking off my shoes, I proceeded to walk to the kitchen. I placed the two plastic bags full of food and goods on the counter. I sighed deeply and shouted Levi's name, there was no reply, but I heard a loud bang upstairs. I picked up a brush as a weapon, and went to investigate, why I choose the brush was beyond me, there was many sharp knifes lying around I could have grabbed, but didn't. 

 

When I got upstairs I slowly walked into Levi's room being cautious of where I was stepping to make sure I didn't fall. "What are you doing with a brush, kid?" Levi sighed, emerging from the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around his waist., "Oh, it's just you, I'm safe.." I sighed with relief and dropped the brush, "Me? Yes, Safe? Not exactly." Levi smirked, "What do you mean?.." What did he mean I wasn't safe? He slowly started approaching me, and when he was about an inch from where I was standing, he stopped. "Strip." he simply said, "But I-","Don't fucking question me, pup, you'll be sorry. Get on all fours. Now." he said in a stern, cold voice. He glared down me and smirked, "Now what?" I asked, being clueless, and very very confused. He grabbed me roughly and put a gag over my mouth, pinning me to the floor he started to take pieces of clothing off of my body. When I was completely in the nude, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up off the floor. "Pleasure me, kid. If you get me to Moan, I'll bring you to Paris, if not, back to Maria it is, got it?" he asked, I nodded firmly. He tore the gag off my mouth and nodded. I smirked deviously, I knew what I was doing, I may have little experience but hell, I knew I could do this. I tried to smile, but I was feeling that old shame. It was ridiculous really, I know, but I wasn't yet fully confident I could do this. As I got rid of my shame, Levi opened a small lacquered box that was lying on the bedside table, and pulled out a strip of leather which tied around his balls and his still-soft cock. Had I been a little less excited, it could have stopped me cold; fortunately, it didn't have that effect.

I found myself caressing his nipples with my tongue, my hands massaged his back, he left out a deep sigh, little did he know, I was only getting started. He didn't rush me, he let me do things at my own pace, I slowly bent down on my knees before him, this should get him. That was his favourite position. That position made him salivate, I looked at Levi's lower belly, it was so toned, flawless, I had trouble deciding where to start licking, so I started just below his ribs. I placed my hands on his hips and passed my tongue over his groin crease, extracting a pleased groan from his throat, gotcha'. I tasted the salt in my tongue and proceed to lick beneath the leather strap, savouring those bits of skin that normally suffer negligence. This way seemed to please Levi; I could tell by the soft sounds that escaped his throat and by his hand caressing my hair. As gross as it sounds, I didn't mind licking every inch of his skin, I even enjoyed the taste of sweat, the taste of him. 

“Eren..” he breathed, throwing his head back, "You bastard" he chuckled. I just smiled, "Tch, dom my ass" I laughed, "Shut up you brat" he glared, "Don't get so touchy old-man. So..You're bringing me to Paris, huh? Can you even speak French?" I asked, lying down and covering myself with the blanket. Levi crawled in beside me, and tucked into my chest, "I learned it in college, how about you kid? what languages do you speak?" He asked, "I speak, Spanish, French and German!" I said proudly, "You can speak French?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah....Not very well though" I sighed. "So, Eren, I was wondering, why do your parents hate you so much?" Levi asked, looking up at me, "Well, as you saw, they're both very homophobic, but I also decided to not take over my dads big ass company, so they threw me out" I smiled sorrowfully, "Why not take over his 'big-ass company'? You would have been rich as fuck, kid" he chuckled lightly, "Well, I decided to follow my own dreams of being a musician and artist, I'd rather be happy than rich, y'know?" I sighed. "You know, kid, you're so smart, and you have yet to notice it." He said, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm not all that smart! hey...I just realised we've been together quite awhile now" I smiled, "I know, five months is no joke, kid, don't screw me over." He smiled kissing my forehead, "Anyway, I'm going to sleep, goodnight, kid." He closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Old-man", and I closed mine. We both lay there in each others arms like kids. I liked nights like these, when we just sat and talked all night, it makes me wish I had met him sooner. 

 

-Next Morning-

I woke up and stretched, that has got to be the best good nights sleep I've had in awhile. I put on a robe and walked down stairs. I heard mumbling, I wonder who was here. I walked into the kitchen to see Levi, and two other guys, one tall with a long face and brown/blonde hair, and the other about my height with dark hair and freckles. "You smell like sex" The taller one laughed, Levi smacked his head hard, I felt that one, "Shut the fuck up, Jean" Levi growled, so Jean was his name, hm. "But you do!" Jean sighed, rubbing his sore head. "Uhm..Hello" I entered the room, walking over to Levi, "Good morning, kid" Levi greeted me, "This is Jean and Marco, they're friends of mine" he sighed, "Nice to meet you" I smiled, "I'm-","Eren, right?" Jean finished my sentence, I just smiled and nodded, "Cute. Nice choice, Levi" Jean nodded, "touch him and you die" Levi glared at Jean enough to scare him out of coming anywhere near me. "Anyway, as I was saying, you and Marco are going to Paris tomorrow, am I right?" Levi asked, "Yes, you are indeed" Jean smiled proudly, "Eren and I are going too....I got an idea, how about you not go?" Levi sighed, "Hey! I think it'd be nice, we could have double dates and everything" I smiled cheerfully, "Yeah, I agree!" Marco smiled, "Me three" Jean added, "Three against one" I laughed, Levi just stood there glaring at the three of us. I slowly approached him and hugged him softly, "Please?" I begged, there was no convincing him, stupid old man. "tell me, kid, what's in it for me?" He asked in a curious tone, I gave him a look and smirked, "my ass whenever you want, wherever you want", Levi blushed, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen by far. "Where did you find this kid?! I love him!!" Jean laughed, roughly hugging me. "Oh yeah by the way, Levi, Erwin is going to be coming...sorry" Jean said sheepishly, I saw I sharp look of pain run through Levi's eyes, "who's Erwin?" I questioned, "Doesn't matter, kid" he simply said, leaving me high and dry. "Uhm Jean? I don't think it's very fair on Eren... I mean he doesn't even know Erwin.." Marco quietly said, Levi nodded in agreement, however, Jean didn't seem to see a problem with it cause he kept rambling which was extremely annoying. "Hey look, we can all have dinner tonight, how's that?" Jean asked, Levi sighed and replied with "I guess it can't be helped", "I hope it's not awkward considering you ditched him for Eren" Jean laughed, the room went dead silent. He ditched another guy for me?...he cheated on Erwin....? I stood there in silence with a blank face while Jean and Levi shouted at each other from different sides of the room. "I'm going back to bed..." I silently whimpered, walking out of the kitchen and up stairs. I climbed back into bed and tried to fall asleep, because that was better than living with the fact I broke them up, and whatever bad happened between them is my fault... I ruined someone's happiness and I don't even know them yet..I'm a problem that's needs getting rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update soon!! Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO?? Did you like it?   
> I hope you did ;-;'   
> But it's okay if you didn't!^^   
> The next chapter update will probably be published today, but the rest of the updates (Chapter 3+)   
> Will and should be posted every Saturday/Sunday!^^   
> Thank you!^^


End file.
